Her voice
by Zi Maze
Summary: Ever wondered why Raditz was so cruel when he came to Earth? Well I have! Check it out and don't forget to R&R!


Hi! I'm back with a new fic! Hope you will like it, and I promise not to do mistakes /but be nice 'cause i'm just learning english/

Summary: Ever wonder why Raditz was so cruel in DBZ? Well I have, and here's my theory. Rating because of language, lemon, hinted rape, main character death.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine...TT /Zi: there, are you happy now/

**Her voice  
**

Chapter 1: Newt

Raditz was walking down to the pods to take off to a new mission. It's been a quiet day on Frieza's base...too quiet for his liking. Usualy 'His Highnes' would bother the 3 remaining Saiyans with something, but today, so far, no-one has seen his ugly face.

The Prince and that airheaded Nappa were on a long mission, and now they were sending him away too. Something was not right, he could feel it but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Raditz was nearing the stairs to the pods when sudenly he heard something: It was soo fainth, it was almost unnoticeable even for his saiyan hearing...almost. A small cry echoed trough the corridor and his head.

He decided to chek it out when he heard footsteps come closer from the direction of the cry.

Raditz almost had a heart-attack when Frieza himself came up the stairs. He looked at the saiyan warrior and said:

"Tend to your business monkey boy, and remember: I only keep you around, Raditz, becouse you're a good fighter." With that he passed the saiyan and was off to the bridge.

Raditz got the hint, that if he get useless to Him he's a goner. But something was in the back of his head, that voice kept ringing in his ear. Wihtout thinking he took the wrong turn and was going in the direction where Fieza had come from.

When he got to the last of the stairs it vas jet-black. But there it was, that voice, it was singing somethig but he couldn't make it out what. As he reached a door he could hear it more clearly but not enough to understand it.

Raditz was surpriesd to se the door unlocked. This meant 2 thing, 1: Frieza was that stupid, or 2: the owner of the voice was free to go anywhere on the base. 'Personally I think the first one is more sutable' he thought.

The singing got louder and now it was familiar to him...saiyan! The words were saiyan. 'but thats impossible'.

The door slowly orened with a hiss. Now the words were crystal clear:

"I don't talk

The voice flies off

Bugaboos waiting

At the door.

They take 7

It does not hurt

When the cry is silent

It won't hurt.

I don't talk..."

When he stepped into the room it was totaly black. He heard a small gasp as the singing stopped. He waited for a few moments to adjust his eyes to the black room.

Now that he could see, what he saw shocked him. The room was little and there was a bed in the far end which was cowered whith fresh blood. There were teared plush toys everywhere.

Next to the bed was a small figure, sobbing silently. He went to 'it' so he could see more.

Ther was no doubt as he aproached that 'it' was realy a she, as she looked up at him, somewhat relaxed that it was not her most feared 'master'.

Raditz knelt next to her and was surprised when she crawled closer. Uncounchesly he put a conforting hand over her shoulder. He could only imagine what Frieza was doing to her.

Now that he had a better view of her, he noticed that from the looks, she couldn't be more than 17 years old. She had dark lavender hair that went to her waist and was straight, her eyes were blood-red and wide with fear.

"You do not need to worry, I'm not going to heart you." He spoke in a reasuring way. The girl stopped sobing and smiled up at him. Then he felt something tickle his tail /do not get the wrong idea!...not yet anyway.../. He looked down and saw her tail wounding around his. She looked so inocent as she stared at him.

Raditz couldn't stand it any more. He had to do something.

Raditz pod shoot out to the sky. He set the coordinates to his destination. He sighed in releaf as the little saiyan girl moaned tiredly. He stoked her hair away from her face and again she smiled up at him. "How can you be so damn chearful!"she gave no response "Hey can you even talk, girl?" she nooded at that ans said "Newt". Raditz looked at her confused, "what was that?". She gigeled "Newt is my name" she smiled widely at the face he maid, then he laughed as well. "I'm Raditz"

Newt leaned against his chest and started humming the same song as before. Raditz closed his eyes and started drifting off.

"I don't talk

The voice flies off

Bugaboos waiting

At the door.

They take 7

It does not hurt

When the cry is silent

It won't hurt.

I don't talk..."

She stoped singing and closed her eyes as well. For once in ages, she would have a peaceful rest.

"WHAT!" Frieza was mad. No, mad was a light definition, he was more then furious. His favourite liltle toy escaped, 'but how?' He looked out the huge window of his private chamberes. A thought crossed his mind. 'that monkey is insane if he thinks he can get away with this...and I just know the perfect punisment for him" He smirked and sarted laughing madly /an:you know, like when he blow up vegetasei/.

Zi: Okay, i'm tired so i just stop here. Hope you like it I'll try to update soon, but for that I need reviews! Under 10 I wont update!


End file.
